lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Treaty of Riverrun
The Treaty of Riverrun was a treaty that was signed between the Riverlords of the Riverlands and the Kingdom of Lucerne which brought the Riverlords into the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Treaty of Riverrun would follow the Invasion of Fairmarket and while prior to the invasion of Fairmarket there were some detractors following the Lucernians taking control of Fairmarket most of the resistance to Edmure Tully's plans fell apart. The Treaty of Riverrun would bring the Riverlands into the Kingdom of Lucerne as the Grand State of the Riverlands and it was during this meeting and treaty that followed where the different administrative divisions would be decided. The actions of House Hantoway, and House Graege in storming from the treaty would lead to the Invasion of Hantoway which would devesate the lands of House Hantoway and bring the area into the fold of Lucerne and also leave only the Vale of Mallister as the sole remaining element of the Riverlands to be brought into the fold, and they too would be brought in during the events of the Treaty of Surdenfane. Background Prelude The Meeting When it came to the Riverlands the main power brokers were the most powerful house in the form of House Tully, the dominent northern house in the form of House Green, and the dominant southern house in House Blackwood. These three houses learned of the destruction of Fairmarket, and immediately the Tully`s made the decision to join Lucerne whatever was offered to them. House Blackwood would accept this as well, but many in the house wanted to resist for honor`s sake, but Brandyn Blackwood disagreed and invited the Lucernians to Raventree for a meeting. House Green led by Fadin Green was having difficulties in their north in fighting against the forces of the Deatheaters and thus was more then open to the idea of gaining a very important ally and thus in the spirit of gaining this ally Fadin would send his son and daughter to Fairmarket where they made their ideas clear. Unwilling to meet in a unknown venue such as Raventree the meeting took place in Riverrun. While this meeting was being formed it was House Keath one of the most powerful Riverlords who controlled the large Keath Islands in the southern Riverlands who go to the Lucernians at Fairmarket sending their heir and two daughters alongside several of their most powerful vassals in the form of House Butterwell, and House Vypros in order wot swear themselves into the Kingdom of Lucerne. Following the capture of Fairmarket Lord Tobben Keath would become horrified by the potential invasion of his own island and with this fear in mind he would send letters to the Lucernian forces now garrisoning Fairmarket and these letters opened up conversations about what swearing themselves to Lucerne would mean to them. The meeting in Riverrun would count in all the major houses of the Riverlands, and major elements from Lucerne including Catherine Lovie of whom led the Lovie delegation. Watching the coast disappear, and the vast city of Riverrun appear on the horizon I was shocked at its scope. The port itself ran for miles, and the port was guarded by two large castles on both edges, and in the distinct center was a massive tower the size of which I hadn`t seen since I saw the Cloud Tower back in Lucerne. Eddard approached from behind me, and I felt his hand go to my shoulder. ``'Its quite the sight isn`t it Saiden.'`` I looked still at Riverrun as he spoke, and the tide of Blue Flags carrying the Tully Fish were so many that it made the city appear blue. ``'Were you as intimated the first time you were, or is it just me.'`` ``When I came here to marry Catelyn I was beyond scared.`` He walked away and towards the mast, and I followed in behind him. ``'Back then the tower you see in the center was nothing but a wall, and now look at it. Its funny the way things change.'`` He stared out into the port, and behind us I looked and saw the form of my squire, and other nobles coming from beneath. My family vassals in Sigmund Mien, and Tirrion Fraizen came into sight and Tirrion gave me a bow as he caught glimpse of me looking. I laughed at the gesture of Tirrion who through his mother was my blood relative and was older then me, and yet he still managed to be beyond loyal. ``'Will Lady Catelyn be meeting us on the deck alone.'`` ``'I would assume her brother Edmund will meet as well, along with any of the Lords that are in the city.'`` He turned towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder. ``'Never forget that you and I are Lords of Lands larger and more powerful then these Riverlords. While you may be intimidated by the larger port and the castles, never forget that they know what we represent. We represent a threat that their ships, and their trade cannot hope to resist.'`` The boat finally reached the dock, and men poured themselves onto the side throwing ropes to the dock hands, and letting us go ashore. Following behind Eddard he was enveloped in an intimate hug by his wife Catelyn, and looking at the two I couldn`t help but be envious of that kind of love. I had married Jessica when I was very young and she was already past her bloom. She was a beautiful women I would never say otherwise, but her beauty hid an anger and pettiness that was entirely unbecoming. For years I tried to love her, but despite her good and loyal work for me she was still nothing I cared for truly. Not the way Eddard loved his cat. Not the way William loved Bella. It was just so much lesser then what it should be. ``'Lord Saiden shall you accompany us.'`` It was a question but the man saying it said it with a hint of laughter and I realized I must have looked ridiculous lost in thought standing on the edge of the boat. I turned and bid my squire Fredick Clegane II. to bring my sword shield and I followed behind Eddard. As we walked I looked into the bay and watched the ship of Jack Shephard, and the representatives of House Lovie that had been sent to further the talks. We all knew that with Riverrun so went the entire Riverlands, and other then some hot spots the talks were going extremely well especially with the constant threat of the large Lannister and Starke combining with my houses forces. ``'Fredrick have you ever seen ships this big.'`` The young boy looked around and he was so awe struck it made me laugh. ``'No my Lord I havn`t.'`` ``'Well lets get moving, and perhaps we can find a pretty Brannish girl for you to marry while were here.'`` It saddened me that this honorable young man was so mistreated by his father. Apparently his father had spent years working at a betrothal for his younger son, while letting poor Fredick the second of his name sit idle training with the Clegane forces. As he followed closely behind me I wondered whether there was some kind of silent failing in the father that had led to that kind of neglect, but the evidence was so widespread maybe loving your child unconditionally was the rarer act. Before I knew it we reached the base of the tower, and a giant tent was arrayed where Eddard, his wife and her brother the lord of Rivverun had gathered around a table. A skinny man in purple armor with a intricate beard approached me from the side, and clasped his hand on my shoulder. ``'Lord Scarlet I bid you welcome to our beloved Riverlands.'`` As he stared at me it dawned in his face that I had no idea who he was, and he laughed. ``'I`m sorry my Lord where are my manners.'`` He dusted his hands on his jacket before outstretching his hand for me to shake. ``'I am Bryndan Blackwood son of Lord Tytos Blackwood of the Raventree. I am very glad to see your people today, as it is long due that Lucerne and Riverlands be joined together. In the coming days know that I am willing and greatly hopeful to help you with everything your people may need.`` '''Going back to the notes my Maester had given me on the boat, I remembered back to the Blackwood`s and realized the company I was with. Byrdan Blackwood was the heir to the seasoned but not elderly Tytos Blackwood, and despite being the third oldest was the heir. Apparently some kind of mishap had broken faith in the oldest boy, and since then Bryndan had become the voice of House Blackwood. Maester Seryn told me that the Blackwood`s would be beyond important to us, and thus without another moment pause I reached and shook his hand. ``'Lord Bryndan I believe Raventree has a lot to gain from our friendship.`` "'''Of this there is no debate. Let me tell you though Lord Scarlet that several inside that room will be of trouble for you." "It would be too easy if there was no push back Bryndan." He gave a light chuckle before I continued. "Who do you see as pushing back the hardest against our involvement here." "Pushback you will find from House Hantoway, and House Graege." "What are there issues with our proposals?" "They simply love there freedom." As the groups came together and met in order to arrange the alliance it would be a clear divide during the meetings about how House Tully, and most of the Riverlanders were very receptive to the words of Lucerne, with really only House Hantoway of the Western Islands of Hantoway, and secondly House Graege from the south western Islands of Greage providing any kind of resistance against the Kingdom of Lucerne's plans. Very similar to the current situation in the Riverlands it was decided that the Riverlands would become a Grand State of Lucerne with House Tully forming the Arch Lord of the Riverlands and gaining a seat at Lucerne, while the Riverlords would continue to be known as Riverlords but all fall within the Grand State of the Riverlands. Realizing that their resistance was going to mean little due to the agreement of House Tully, House Blackwood, House Keath, House Justman, House Goodbrooke, and House Lancer the leaders of House Hantoway, and House Graege would storm from the meeting to return to their seats with the belief that they would declare their independance from there. It was during this meeting that the true scope of what the Deatheaters were would become known to the Lucernians as led by the words of Seth Green the violence and chaos that had come with the arrival of the Deatheaters was detailed. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Treaty